Dauntless Drama
by DauntlessBlackRoses
Summary: When Beatrice transferred to Dauntless, she didn't expect there to be a lot of drama over romance—especially with a lot of it involving her. There will be fluff, drama (obviously), and action. (This is my first FanFic, so sorry if it sucks!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Initiates! I'm going to try out a FanFic. This is my first ever FanFic, so if it's horrible, I'm sorry! P_lease _leave reviews. If you ever want to PM me, go right ahead! Anyway, I hope **

* * *

><p>"Tris," I hear a familiar male voice say."Tris," there it is again. "Tris!" What do they want? "Get up of you lazy butt already! It's time to go zip-lining!" Ugh. It's Uriah.<p>

"What?" I ask groggily, still half asleep. "Wait—that's _today_?"

"Uh..._yea_. It is." Christina walks in.

"Oh, _shoot_!" I jump up. She's not supposed to see Uriah in here. No boys in our apartments. New rule.

"Don't worry so much, Tris!" she laughs. "I won't tell about you and your _boyfriend_ in here. But he isn't wearing a _shirt_, so I might have to..."

Uriah groans. "How many times do I have to tell you? We are not a thing!" I feel a pang of...well, _what_ exactly? Sadness? Longing? _Jealousy_? What would I be jealous of?

I shake the thought away, and get up to walk over to my closet. I pick out my clothes for the day and go inside. It's small, but so am I, so I can get changed in there. It works out perfectly. My friends can stay in my room while I get changed. That way, they don't have to wait outside my one-room apartment, and seem like stalkers.

Yes, the Dauntless faction considers that "stalking" other people.

When I'm done, I walk outside and Christina applauds me. "Way to go, Tris! That's a new record!" I see she has a stop watch in her hand. "One minute and twenty-three seconds! In a _closet_! Amazing!"

I roll my eyes. "Yes Christina. I don't care about my appearance, unlike _some_ people..." I trail off looking at Uriah.

"Hey!" He holds up his hands defensively. "You think I just _wake up_ looking like _this_?"

"What? Like a_ slob_?" Christina say coldly, but jokingly. "Yes, I actually did."

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells and storms off. I guess he couldn't tell she was joking.

"Good, he's gone," she says.

"Why did you just scare him off?" I ask sadly.

"Why so glum, chum?" she asks me mockingly. "Are you sad your _boyfriend_ left?"

"Boyfriend?" I repeat. "What do mean_ boyfriend_?"

"Oh, give _up_ already, Tris! Everybody knows you_ like_ him!"

"Who do you mean by _everybody_?" I ask. Hopefully she can hear in my voice how scared I am.

She starts counting names on her fingers. "Lynn, Marlene, Will, Al..." I cringe at his name. I broke his heart by saying "no" to him when he asked me out. I could fix that. But that's not the name I'm dreading to hear. "Tobias..."

"STOP!" I yell. "JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

"What did I do?" she asks.

"Just stop!" I start to break down crying. "I don't want to go zip-lining anymore. Just go without me."

"What are—"

"Go _away_, Cristina!"

"Fine._ Whatever_."

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it was before he came.<p>

I don't know how long I've been here, in his arms.

But I am sure of one thing. I'm falling for him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What'dya guys think? Did you like it? Remember this is my first ever FanFic, so don't hesitate to tell me if it's horrible!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Initiates! I just posted Chapter 1 about an hour ago, but I have up to half of Chapter 4. I will most likely post them tomorrow.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to his lips on mine.<p>

Instead of saying something, I just kiss back. We stay like that for a while, until he finally breaks it.

"Are we like a _thing_ now?" He asks me quietly.

"I don't know," I reply. It's true, I don't know. "Do you want to be?"

"Is it okay if we keep it a secret?" he asks, but quickly says, "If you don't want to, that's totally fine with me."

"No, I think we should keep it a secret. It would be fun," I say. "But if they find out, we tell them that 'We just got together yesterday'."

"Okay. Sounds good."

I suddenly start to shiver uncontrollably. That usually happens when something bad is about to happen.

"Are you okay?" he asks me concernedly. "Do you—"

Suddenly a voice comes over the intercom, louder than usual. "URIAH PEDRAD! ARE YOU IN A _GIRL'S APARTMENT_? YOU KNOW THE RULES!"

"What are they going to do to you, Uriah?" I ask. I don't want anything to happen to him. I _really_ like him.

"I won't let them hurt me _or_ you. Remember, I _did_ rank second. I may not be as good as you, but I'm still pretty good," he smiles. I smile back. He plants a kiss on my cheek, and heads for the door. He is going to get in trouble. Or _worse_.

Our friends could find out about us.

* * *

><p>I have to go find Christina. Of course she didn't know what she did. I shouldn't have exploded like that. I have to learn to control my anger.<p>

I finally find her, sitting on the edge of the chasm, feet dangling off the edge.

I don't say anything. I just go sit down next to her. She quickly glances at me, but then looks away, just as quickly.

"I'm sorry I exploded. I realize, now, that you didn't—and probably still don't—know what you did," I blurt out.

"And I'm sorry for whatever I did, to make you cry," she says after awhile. "What _did_ I say, exactly?"

I look around and I see someone coming. _Tobias_.

"Follow me," I say to Christina as I jump up, pulling her with me. "Don't say anything, just be quiet, and keep up with me." I run, dragging Christina behind me. She listens and doesn't make a sound. We run until we reach my apartment. I unlock the door, push Christina inside, go in, closing the door behind me.

"_Now_ will you tell me what I did?"

"Wait," I lock the door, turn to her, and gulp. "Okay. Y-you said...Tobias."

"_Tobias_? That's what you screamed at me about?"

"Yes," I say. "And before you ask, it's a long story.

* * *

><p>I tell her everything about Tobias. I tell her about what happened at training, when he put his hand on my stomach. I tell her about the Ferris wheel, when he put his hand on my hip. I tell her about what happened after he threw knives at me, when he told me he cared about me. I tell her about what happened at the chasm, when he kissed me for the first time. I tell her about the Stimulation Attack, when he was awake and tried to protect me. I tell her about the Control Room, when he fought through the serum. It was all a lie. He was just using me. <em>For information.<em>

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! Please review, favorite, follow, and PM!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As I promised, here's Chapter 3! I really hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it. Enjoy Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh," Christina says, her voice small. "He really did <em>all<em> that? And he was _lying_?"

I nod. I'm crying. I've been crying since I told her what he did.

"Well could he be playing some sick, cruel _joke_?"

I think about it. I broke up with him. He would have told be by now...unless he doesn't like me anymore. I shake my head and say quietly, "No." I wipe my face as the tears fall faster this time.

"What if he's under a stimulation?"

"He couldn't be...could he?"

"Well...sure! Obviously all that romantic-ish stuff was _real_ but after that, when he said he was just using you, that could just be Jeanine talking."

"You're right! That _has_ to be it!" I smile. But then I remember, I'm dating Uriah. I couldn't date Tobias. I frown. I can't love them both.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh. This isn't good," Christina mumbles as Tobias approaches our table in the cafeteria. He stands behind Christina, leans over, and plants a kiss on her cheek. Her eyes go wide. She pull her elbow forward, and the as hard as she could, forces it back. Her elbow goes into his groin. He clenches his teeth and swallows a scream.<p>

"Now, now, Christina," Tobias says, through clenched teeth. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

She smiles bitterly. "Yes. _Yes it was_."

I look her in the eye. Hopefully she can read my eyes. I have an idea.

"Uh, Christina and I will be right back," I say quickly.

I jump up and run for the door, Christina on my heels.

* * *

><p>We walk down dark hallway, after dark hallway. We find a dead end and I turn to her.<p>

"I have two ideas," I say.

"For what? Getting Tobias out of the serum?" she asks.

"Yes. One, I can kiss Tobias, but that _might_ break my relationship with Uriah..." I say, my eyes widening as I realize what I just did. I just told Christina.

She smiles wickedly. "I _knew_ there was something going in with you two!"

"I swear, we only got together two days ago," I blurt out. "You cannot. Tell. _Anyone_."

"Ok. I promise, I won't tell anyone."

"Good," I say, "now let's go back to the _original_ _topic_. One, I can kiss Tobias. Or two, I can kiss Uriah in front of Tobias."

"I think you should do two," Christina interrupts.

"Yea," I don't tell her that if I do that, I may end my chances with Tobias. _Forever_.

I just want my friend back, _at_ _least_.

* * *

><p>I find Tobias sitting on the rock of the chasm. Where he first kiss me. He's against the wall, so maybe Uriah won't see him. I can't believe I'm doing this.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Uriah!" I say once I see him. "Follow me! I wanna show you someplace special."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to post Chapter 4 right after this, so it'll probably be there right after you read this Chapter. Remember to review, follow, favorite and PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here's Chapter 4! It's shorter than the others, but you'll like it (I hope)! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Are we almost <em>there<em>?" Uriah asks impatiently.

I shush him. "Almost. But keep your mouth quiet!"

He just nods. _Good_. He's learned.

"Here," I say over the roar of the chasm. "You can uncover your eyes now. Follow me. _And be careful._"

We climb down the rocks, to the one ten feet away from Tobias.

"Now _nobody_ will see or hear us. Perfect, right?" I say, smiling.

"Yup," He says before he leans in and kisses me.

I forget all about why I came down here in the first place. All I can think about is the kiss.

_Until the shots are fired._

* * *

><p>Red drips down Uriah's face as he falls toward to roaring water beneath the rocks we're standing on.<p>

"URIAH!" I scream, lunging toward him. "NO!" He's dangling by his fingers, now. "DON'T FALL!" I grab one of his hands. Maybe I can try to pull him up by one of his hands, that way, if I drop his hand, he can hopefully grab on with his other hand.

"Tris! Don't worry! It was just a Paintball Gun!" Uriah laughs, pulling himself up. I help him the rest of the way. "But, I will_ kill_ whoever did this." He wipes his face on his sleeve. Then I remember. Tobias.

"I'll be right back," I say, a hint of anger in my voice. I walk over to the rock where Tobias is standing.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, _Tobias_?" I spit, shoving him. He's to strong, so he doesn't really move. "Or are you _Jeanine_?"

He rubs his head, as if trying to remember something. "What happened the past few days?Why are we in the chasm? Why do I have a gun in my hand?" he asks. "And why did you call me Jeanine?"

"Okay so it_ is_ you, but why did you shoot Uriah?" I ask.

"What? I did? I swear I didn't mean to!" he says. "Uriah's my best friend's brother! I would never try to hurt him!"

"But you did!" I yell. "He almost fell down into the waters!"

There was a pause of silence, besides the sound of the water. "Well, why were you down here in the first place?" he asked.

"Well, I thought no one was down here! We came down here so we could kiss in private and..." I trail off. Now I told two people.

"_What?_ Tris!" Uriah whines. "I thought we said we weren't telling—"

"You _what_?" Tobias thunders, stepping toward Uriah.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How'd you like it? I'm working on Chapter 5 right now, so that'll be up either tomorrow or Saturday. Remember to review, favorite, follow, and PM me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, do you guys like it so far? I'll most likely be posting twice a day. I found out how to upload it on my phone, so I can post more often! And if you are wondering, this ****_is_**** going to be a FourTris story, just not for a while. Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"Don't touch him, Tobias!" I punch him in the jaw. "He's my boyfriend, and <em>nothing<em> is going to change that!" _For now, _I think_._

"What about _us_?" he asks, holding his jaw. Good. I hurt him. "Were you cheating on me?"

"No!" I inform him. "We _broke up_! I _dumped_ you!"

"When?" he pauses. "_Why_?"

"Because you told me you were just using me!" I start to cry. Tobias puts his hand on my shoulders, and is about to say something. I whip off his hand and speak before he can. "All that love and affection you showed me. You _said_ you cared about me! And you were lying!"

"Tris, I—" he starts.

"Just stop, Tobias. Leave me alone." I go over to Uriah and he embraces me. We walk back up the rocks, leaving Tobias standing there.

* * *

><p>I wake up in pitch black. I feel an arm around me. It's probably Uriah. I look at the time. 3 in the morning. Great. The creepiest time of the night.<p>

I roll over to look at Uriah. Except it's not Uriah. It's Al.

"AL?" I screech.

He jumps up. "What? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"What are you doing here, Al?" I ask, shocked.

"I missed you." he pauses. "I love you, Tris. I always have. And I always will."

"Al. I. Do. Not. Have. Feelings. For. You!"

"But I have feelings for you."

"Al, I'm saying this in the nicest way possible," I say. "Go away. You are going to get in trouble for being in here. Come back tomorrow, and we can work this out. I don't want to see you get hurt. Don't do anything stupid. Remember last year?"

Last year, he tried to jump into the chasm. If Christina and I hadn't seen him, he'd be dead right now. I couldn't let that happen. I love him, as a friend. I could never lose him.

"Yes." he say quickly and quietly. "You'll see me tomorrow, Tris."

"Goodnight, Al"

* * *

><p>I wake up in the morning happy, until the events of the night flood back to me.<p>

I can't believe what happened.

I have to go find Al. Where would he be?

"TRIS!" I hear someone scream my name. "TRIS! GET OUT HERE! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" It's Christina.

I walk out in my pajama's.

"FOLLOW ME!" Christina yells from down the hall. I run after her. We end up by the chasm. I see someone being lifted from the chasm. Al's words echo in my head, _You'll see me again tomorrow, Tris._

I look over at the body again.

It's Al.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know about you, but I hate reading cliffhangers. I love writing them though. I'll be posting later on today, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would, I've been busy. I mean, you probably don't even really care, seeing how one of the people who reads this is my friend, I doubt anyone really cares. Well, anyway, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Wait. Al's alive. How is he alive? HE JUST JUMPED OFF THE CHASM! I'm not complaining, but...HOW?<p>

"Al! You're okay!" I yell happily. I run up and hug him."Why would you jump off?" Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Al kissed me. On the lips.

And I kissed back. I actually enjoyed it.

I need my sleep. I slept horribly last night. When I finally start to doze off, both Uriah and Tobias walk in.

"What the hell was that?" they both yell at the same time. I try not to giggle, because this is a serious situation.

"What was what about?" I play dumb.

"Oh _shut it_, Tris. Both you and me know you kissed Al this morning. And you didn't try to break away." Uriah yells at me. Yea, I really screwed this up. Big time.

"I'm sorry, okay?" I start to cry. "He just jumped off the chasm! This is the second time he tried, except he actually seceded, and jumped off! And you're yelling at me for kissing him? He—"

"Tris—" Tobias starts.

"Shut up, Tobias. For two minutes? Can you manage that?" I'm screaming now. He doesn't say anything. "He needed it! Because I told him I didn't have feelings for him last night, he jumped off! If he died, I'd have to live with the guilt! I don't want anyone in my life that I care about to die! I can't believe you guys! You don't even care about me. Just go away. BOTH OF YOU!"

They leave without another word. I need someone. I can't have Al, because he's in the hospital for minor wounds and a slight concussion.

I text Christina:

Can you come over to my apartment? I need someone to talk to. Tobias and Uriah are out of the question.

A few minutes later, she replies:

What did you do to them? OMG. I'll be right there.

Right after I read that, Christina barges in, not being able to breathe. She's kinda crazy when it comes to boys.

"Oh my God, Christina! I didn't say to run over to my apartment at super-sonic speed! I just said to come over!"

"Hehe. Sorry." she pants. "So _what_ happened."

"I kinda, um, exploded at Uriah and Tobias." I explain the story. When I'm done I start to sob. Christina doesn't say anything, she just sits down next to me, and let's me cry on her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I'm pretty sure that the last chapter sucked. I'm sorry. I have this chapter and two others that I'll try to post tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>*TRIS' POV*<p>

I wake up to someone whacking me. In the face. WITH A PILLOW. "STOP IT!"

Christina laughs. She mumbles, "Pansycake..."

"Whatever," I say getting up. I have to go visit Al today. I go pick out my clothes. I don't go into the closet this time, because it's just Christina. I'm also wearing an undershirt. I quickly get dressed and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Christina asks.

"I'm going to visit Al. You're welcome to come, if you'd like." I reply.

"You know, going to visit him is just going to make things worse."

"Ha! Like I care." I head out the door and run.

* * *

><p>When I get to the hospital, I ask what room Al's in.<p>

When I get to the room, I knock. A nurse comes to the door and let's me in.

"I'm just about done. Perfect timing." she says, packing up her stuff. I go over to Al and he smiles. "You came."

"I did." I respond. He opens his arms for a hug and I move forward to hug him back.

"You just can't stop it, can you?" Uriah barges in.

"Uriah. I can—"

"Just save it for your boyfriend, Tris!" Uriah yells, his voice cracking. "Oh wait. He's right here."

"He's _not_—" I start to yell back at him, but he storms off and slams the door.

*URIAH'S POV*

I storm off, leaving Tris and her new boyfriend, Al. She starts to say something, but I slam the door. I run. I run to the first person I can think of. Tobias.

* * *

><p>I'm right about to knock on Tobias' door, when Zeke sees me. "Hey, little bro! Wanna go zip-lining?"<p>

I think about it. Zip-lining always helps me to clear my head. "Okay, I'll go."

"Don't even bother with Tobias. He's scared of heights." Zeke laughs.

From inside Tobias' room, you can hear him say, "SHUT UP, ZEKE!"

"'Kay!" Zeke laughs again. Inside the apartment, Tobias gets up. "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, URIAH!" I start toward the end of the hallway and take a sharp turn. I run into someone. Tris.

*TRIS' POV*

Ow! Someone just ran into me and knocked me down.

"I'm sorry." I say. Then I look up. It was Uriah.

"Tris! Are you okay?" Tobias says running up to me. He holds his hand out to help me up. I ignore it and get up and brush the dirt from my pants.

"Yea. I'm fine." I say, looking down. "I'm sorry I got in your way." I say to Uriah. I start to walk away, but Tobias puts his hands on my shoulder.

"Tris. Remember yesterday at your apartment, when I interrupted you? What I was _trying_ to say was 'Tris, I forgive you' but you told me to shut up. Tris, I love you." Tobias says, his dark blue eyes soft and light. He's probably just saying that so he can _use_ me again.

"No you don't," I say and then run back to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I start doing POVs? The next few chapters are in POVs, but should I do it for the rest? I promise I will start updating as soon as I can. Two more chapters to go for tonight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Like I said, two more chapters tonight. I don't know why I have to say that every time. I'm really bad at A/Ns...**

* * *

><p>*URIAH'S POV*<p>

"You really love her, huh?" Zeke asks. He's no longer laughing.

"I really do, but she'll never believe me because of Jeanine." Tobias says, his voice oozing with sadness.

Zeke nods and turns to me. "Do you still want to go zip-lining?" I nod and we start toward the pit.

* * *

><p>"Uriah, your up!" Zeke smiles, putting the strap around my back. I decided to go on my stomach, feet first.<p>

It feels awesome, now that I've done it multiple times. I forget all that has happened in the past few days.

Suddenly, I hear a snap, and I start falling toward the ground. I was before, but I was gliding backward, too. Now I'm just falling down.

*ZEKE'S POV*

I hear scream coming from below, and the wire connected to the top of the building falls, so it's perpendicular to the ground.

It's takes me a few seconds to realize what happened. I scream, "URIAH!" And run for the elevator—there's 100 flights of stairs—because that's the fastest way. When I get to the ground I see him—one leg and one arm bent at weird angles, lying in a puddle of blood—on the ground I scream, running toward him.

"I-Is he d-dead?" I stutter and someone checks his pulse.

"No, but he will be if we don't get him to the hospital."

*TOBIAS' POV*

I must've dozed off at some point, because I'm woken by repetitive loud knocking at the door.

I get up to see who's at the door. It's Zeke. He looks more worried then ever before.

"Come," he pants, "quickly."

"What hap—" I start to say but he pulls we out of my apartment.

"Follow!" He says, before we start to run towards the hospital.

When we get there, I see Uriah in one of the beds. He looks...dead.

"Is he—"

"No," Zeke says quietly. "But if he doesn't get help, and fast, he will be."

"Oh," is all I can say. "I so sorry to hear that."

"It's okay," Zeke says. Then he smiles and nudges my arm. "You should use this time to make up—or out—with Tris."

"Are you sure you don't want company?"

"Go!"

* * *

><p>I knock on Christina's door. When she answers she's surprised to see me.<p>

"Tobias?" she asks. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I have a plan," I tell her, "but I need _your_ help."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok. I just want to give a big (virtual) hug to .9 for saying that you actually care. Thanks! I now know someone actually reads these, so I'll make sure to try to post A as soon as I can! **


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here's Chappy 9! I don't know why I said Chappy...

* * *

><p>*CHRISTINA'S POV*<p>

I think about. "She better not be mad me after this..."

"She won't!" Tobias says. "I promise. Just tell her that her brother needs her! She'll fall for it! She doesn't fully believe in the whole 'Faction Before Blood' thing, so it'll work."

"If you say so," I reply.

* * *

><p>"Tris!" I yell. "Tris! You have to come with me! I was on the train passing the Erudite Compound, and something happened with you brother! Come on!"<p>

"What happened?" she asks, alarmed.

"Now! I'll tell you on the train!" I yell.

"Okay! Let's go!" Tris starts to run, and I follow her.

When we catch the train, I quickly text Tobias:

Ok. We are on our way!

A few minutes later, he replied:

Good. Now put your phone away! If she asks, it's Will texting you.

As if on cue, Tris asks, "Who are you texting?"

"I'm texting Will," I say. "He wanted to ask where I was."

"Oh. Okay," Tris says.

* * *

><p>"Where would Caleb be?" Tris asks me.<p>

"In the Computer Lab," I say smiling.

"Why is he in the computer lab? I thought you said something happened to him?"

"No," I assure her. "I believe I said 'something happened with him' and that he needs you."

"Okay," she pauses to think for a minute. "How are we supposed to get in with out someone noticing us?"

"With these," I say, pulling out blue jeans and a blue t-shirt for her, and a long-sleeved blue dress for me. I also pull out two pairs of nonprescription glasses. I hand them to her. "Here, put them on."

"Where?" she asks, looking around.

"Follow me," I say, leading her behind a huge rock. She's small enough that she can fit in a little indentation on the side. I stand to block the hole, just in case anyone is out here.

While I'm waiting for her I roll up my sweat pants, take of my shirt and pull the dress over my head. I'm not as modest as she is.

"'Kay," she says. "I'm done." We start toward the building and—on cue of me coughing—Tobias walks over and hand Tris something. It's a letter.

*TRIS' POV*

Tobias hands me a letter. It reads:

_Dearest Beatrice,_

_I am writing this letter to inform you, as my sister, that I much need your help. The other Erudite are getting mad that my sister and her boyfriend—Tobias—killed Jeanine. People like me, who have never liked Jeanine, wanted her dead._

_Now I will inform you with information you probably already know: The original plan for the Stimulation Attack was to kill all of the Abnegation, but I pretended to be close to Jeanine, so she would tell me her plans. With getting to know her, I was easily able to hack into the system so that our dearest family and friends would not be harmed. In the system, I made it so that the stimulations would attack Eric and Jeanine. It worked._

_But before that, Jeanine got a hold of a new stimulation for Divergents. When she gave it to Tobias, she wanted to make it so he would lie to you, so then you two would break up. She was always jealous of True Love, because no one wanted to be associated with her. And, as I've heard, you broke up with Tobias._

_As your brother, I have to say that you shouldn't have anything to do with him. But I saw how happy you were with him. Don't ruin your chances, Beatrice. Please don't._

_As I was writing this, the rest of the compound was convinced—thanks Fernando—that I am not responsible for this. If you'd like you could still visit me. I'm in the Computer Lab on the third floor._

_I wish to see you soon._

_Your Loving Brother,  
>Caleb Prior<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay! That's all I have for now! Hope you enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The last few days have just been hectic. I'll post Chapter 11 after this, but Chapter 12 has been taking me a really long time. Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

><p>*TRIS' POV*<p>

"Tobias," I say, my voice small. I don't know why. "Did you tell him to say that?" He doesn't respond. I shove him. "You did, didn't you?"

"No. Tris. Calm down," he says, putting his hands on my shoulders to steady my shaking. "Tris, I couldn't. I wouldn't! Plus, your bother _is_ Erudite. Besides being smart, he's also stubborn."

Christina chimes in. "Tris, he loves you. Why can't you just see that?"

"I was going to leave Dauntless and become Factionless," Tobias says before I can speak. He sounds choked up. "But then you came, Tris. I stayed because of you!"

"Really?" I ask shocked. Why _me_? Is it because we're both from Abnegation? "You really stayed...b-because of _me_?"

"Yes, Tris," he says a tear forming in the corner of his eye. He quickly wipes it away. "I-I love _you_." I hug him. Hard.

"Aww!" Christina squeals. "You guys are so cute!"

"Oh, shut it, Christina," I say blushing. I turn back to Tobias. "You have to promise me something."

"Anything," he replies.

"You can get mad at me if I hug Al, Uriah, or anyone else. Promise?"

"I promise," he says, pressing his lips to mine.

"Um...no need to rain on this big Love Parade thing happening right now," Christina says, sounding uncomfortable, "but we should either go visit Caleb, or go home."

"Let's go visit Caleb," I say. "I have to tell him something."

* * *

><p>Tobias was already wearing blue, so all he had to do was ask Christina for a pair of glasses.<p>

"Here it is!" Christina says excitedly. I don't know why she's so excited. I'm the one seeing my brother for the first time in about a year.

I walk in first to see rows of computer desks. They're all empty except for one in the left corner.

"Beatrice!" he beams getting up. He opens his arms for a hug.

"Caleb!" I cry, running into his arms. I almost knock him down. We both laugh. "I'm sorry!"

He laughs. "It's okay, Beatrice! I've missed you so much! You look so different!" He steps back to look at me.

"As do you," I say, feeling like an Erudite. I don't know why. It just sounds smart.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" he asks, gesturing toward Christina and Tobias. "Well I kind of already know Tobias."

"OH! Sorry," I say. "This is my best friend, Christina." Caleb stretches out his hand to Christina.

"Nice to meet you, Christina," Caleb says, looking uncomfortable, but sounding confident.

"Nice to meet you, too, Caleb," she says back, smiling.

There is something in Caleb's eyes. Something I've only seen when he looks at Susan. Christina looks at him the same way.

"Hey, Caleb, can I speak to you. In private," I say.

"Um...sure," he says.

* * *

><p>"You have a crush on Christina," I say when we get to his apartment down the hall.<p>

"W-what?" he stutters. He rubs the back of his neck nervously. "N-no I don't."

"Caleb, I've lived with you for about sixteen years," I say smirking. "I pretty much can tell when you're lying."

"Fine," he says, his shoulders relax. "Do you think we'll ever have a chance together?"

"To be honest, I don't know," I'm still smirking. "But, it looked like she liked you."

"Really?"

I nod. I'm kinda happy for him.

"Let's go back now," he says, "or they're going to know something's up."

*CHRISTINA'S POV*

"Well, what am I supposed—" I stop when Tris and Caleb walk into the room.

"What were you guys talking about?" Tris asks when she gets to where we're standing.

I go up to her and whisper in her ear. "Do you think Caleb likes me?"

"Yes," she whispers back. "Do you like him?"

"Kind of," I admit. "B-but what about Will."

"You mean Will, the guy who I found _kissing_ Molly?" she says crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"He _what_?" I almost-scream. There goes the whispering. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I don't even let her answer. I just walk up to Caleb, and kiss him hard on the lips. He kisses back.

"Uh...we're gonna leave you two alone," Tobias backing out the door.

"We'll be in your apartment Caleb," Tris calls. She adds, "Don't worry, I know how to pick locks!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue the whole CalebxChristina? The next chapter explains it, but Chapter 12 just explains what happens. CalebxChristina or WillxChristina?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's Chapter 11 like I promised. Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>*CALEB'S POV*<p>

Christina is kissing me. CHRISTINA IS KISSING ME!

I realize I'm standing just like my nickname. _Stiff_.

After a few seconds, I relax and pull her closer. I put my hand on the small of her back, and the other in her hair. She puts both her hands in my hair.

"Hey Caleb, I just wanted to give you your—woah!" Fernando walks in. "I'll pretend I didn't walk in on this..."

I break away from Christina. "Fernando, wait. What'd you need to give me?"

"I'll just leave it on your desk..." he says, placing it down slowly then running out the door.

Christina turns me toward her. "Let's continue where we left off..." She places her lips on mine. If I was in Abnegation right now, I would be shunned. But we're not in Abnegation so...

*TRIS' POV*

"Wanna go snoop?" I ask.

"Not very Abnegation," Tobias says, "but sure. Why not?"

"Be quiet" I whisper when we get to the door. I open the door very quietly. I look through. Since Tobias is taller than me, he looks over my head.

I see them sucking-face. This is actually kind of disturbing. My best friend and my brother... _kissing_.

"I think I'm going to vomit!" I whisper-yell, barely being able to say anything I'm laughing so hard.

"Not on my watch!" Tobias leans in and kisses me. I kiss back.

"Tris?" Caleb says. "Tobias?"

I immediately break apart. "What?" I try to ask like nothing happened, but it came out more like a sigh.

"Where you spying on us?" She yells, than smirks. "Did we give you an idea?"

"No!" Tobias says walking in the Computer Lab. I follow him.

"So are you two, like, well..." I say, feeling like I'm interrupting something special and important, "together now?"

Christina looks at Caleb. She barley has to look up. She's only a few inches shorter than him. "Are we?" she asks him.

"We'll have to keep it a secret," he says. Christina looks confused and he adds, "You know, because we're in different Factions."

"Yea," she agrees. "What about your friend. What's his name? Francisco?"

"Fernando," he corrects, "and I'll make sure he doesn't tell anyone." He thinks for a second then adds, "Plus he owes me."

"For what?" I ask.

"His sister's Divergent," he says and I just nod. I understand. I don't need to say anything else.

*WILL'S POV*

Where's Tris? She saw me kissing Molly. I tried to tell her that Molly kissed me after Christina broke her nose. I forget, now, what the stupid reason was.

I hate Molly. That little bitch needs to die. And it needs to be slow and painful.

I'm usually not that morbid, but come on. It's Molly.

This is the reason I'm not Amity. I could never be Amity. Well, maybe if I ate enough of their drugged bread...

I feel my phone buzz in my back pocket. I see a picture from Tris. I open it and see someone who looks like Tris, but a boy. It's probably her brother. And he's kissing someone.

Christina.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. Exciting news at the bottom a/n. **

* * *

><p><strong>*CHRISTINA'S POV*<strong>

"Take THAT Will!" I scream into Tris' phone, even though I'm texting him. I smirk. I hand the phone back to Tris. "Here's your phone back."

"Oh, yeah, thanks," she roles her eyes, taking the phone.

"Wait...who's Will?" Caleb asks. "Isn't that Cara's younger brother?"

"Yes," Tobias says.

I explain what happened—as much as I know—and he seems guilty.

"So, you're still dating him?" He asks.

"Not anymore," I say. "You haven't met that bitch, Molly. When she wants something, she will get it." I add in a mumble, "Even if she has to kill somebody..."

"Wait...what?" he asks, eyes widening. "She would kill someone?"

"Pretty much, yea," Tobias says.

My phone buzzes. I look down. It's Will.

"Ugh," I whine. I hand my phone to Tris. "Tell him to go away."

Tris eyes widen. "Christina," she mutters. "You _have_ to see this."

"What is it?" I ask, curious now, for what he had to say. "What happened? What is it?"

When I see the picture, my eyes widen and my jaw drops.

Right next to the hole where the net is, there's a bloody body, arms and legs bent at strange angles. But weirdly enough, the hair is practically perfect.

***MOLLY'S POV***

I've always hated Christina. She got ranked seventh, while I ranked eleventh, or Factionless. I didn't want to be Factionless. I would rather be dead. Most people would. She also broke my nose. I don't remember why. She's always with that cute boyfriend of her's, Will. I already have a boyfriend, though. It's Peter.

So, for the past few days, I've been visiting Peter in Dauntless, even though I'm not supposed to be.

_FLASHBACK STARTS_

I jump on the roof from the train. The first time I was here, was Choosing Day. I jump into the net and pull myself out. I go to Will's apartment, from a secret passage I found.

When I near his apartment door, I hear to familiar female voices. I peak around the corner and see Tris and Christina.

"Ok I gotta go now," Tris says. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Christina responds. Will walks out the door and I place my lips on his. I make it look like he's kissing me back. Tris turns the corner. Dammit. Christina's supposed to see this. Not Tris.

I'll, of corse, have to explain this to Peter later, but he'll understand. Anything to hurt someone. That's why I love him.

"Will?" Tris says sadly. Hatred replaces it real fast. "

Molly_?"_

"T-Tris! It's n-not what it looks like!" Will stutters. "I-I swear! I would n-never try to hurt Christina!" He smirks. "But

Molly_? Molly I would hurt." And with that, he throws a punch at me. I quickly dodge it and run._

I run until I get to the gates. Before the guards know what going on, I run past them and jump on the train. Perfect timing.

_FLASHBACK OVER_

I decided to go up to the Dauntless Compound. I jump on the roof from the train. I go to the edge of the roof. I jump. I jumped to far over. I'm not going to land in the net.

***TRIS' POV***

"Bye Caleb!" I say before walking out the door. "I'll see you next week!"

"Bye Tris!" he calls back. He places his lips on Christina's. "Bye Christina."

We jump on the train to go back to Dauntless.

* * *

><p>"Christina!" a familiar male voice says. "Where were you?"<p>

"Trying to get Tris and T—" she stops. Only Christina, Zeke, Uriah, and I know his real name. She corrects herself, "Four back together, and trying to get away from you!" She shoves him back against the wall.

"Who were you kissing?" he asks her.

Before she can speak, I decide to join in, "My brother. Someone who doesn't go around kissing other girls."

"Molly kissed me, Tris. Me," he pleads.

"So you did kiss her!" Christina yells.

"_She_ kissed _me_! I didn't kiss her!" he takes a step toward her. "I would never do anything if I knew it would hurt you."

She does an "aww!" kind of smile, but then within half a second, it's gone. "Just shut up, Will! Just go away!" she screams. "I don't need you anymore. I can get over you really fast! And plus, I have Tris' brother, Caleb!" She starts to punch him. He doubles over, and she takes this as an opportunity to sweep his legs out from under him.

"Christina!" I yell at her. "You have to stop!" I try to grab her arms so she would stop punching, but I'm so short, she elbows me in the face.

I stumble back, and hit my back on a sharp rock on the wall. I think it ripped open my back. Being unable to stand the pain, I fall. My vision starts to go black at the edges. The last thing I see is Tobias launching at Christina, before I completely collapse and black out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said up top, I have exciting news (at least, it's exciting for me)! I am writing another FanFiction! (Or should I say Fan_Faction_? Hehe. Get it?) It will be called "Same Age" (for now) and it's what would happen if Tobias and Tris were the same age. I'll post it later tonight, or tomorrow. I'm going to aim each chapter for 2,000-3,000 words. I'll (hopefully) start making chapters in this story longer. This chapter is about 1,000 words, so it might happen. Don't forget to R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T HATE ME! I swear I am _so _sorry for not updating in like a month!**

**I have three good reasons for not updating:**

**1) ****I got two really bad grades on my report card so my mom put me into super-study mode (I hate studying)**

**2) ****I had _major _writers block**

**3) ****I _was _doing this on my school iPad, but my technology teacher wouldn't update the app I used, Pages, so there was a bug where it would delete all my work (and it's not because I didn't save, it saves your work automatically) but now I have my own laptop *happy dances* so I now can type it _so _much more (yay!)**

**Anyways… ENJOY! (So much for a longer chapter…)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*TOBIAS' POV*<p>

I wrap around Christina from behind, so she'll stop. Tris wasn't able to stop her, but I'm a lot stronger.

"Get off of me Four!" she screams, trying to wriggle of my grip.

"Stop attacking Will!" I scream back. "He said he wouldn't do anything if it knew it would hurt you, so you took that as an opportunity to hurt him?"

She stops struggling. She turns to face me. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what got over me," she says. "Did I hurt you? Or Tris?" She pauses for a log moment. "Hey, where is Tris?"

Her gaze shifts behind me at the wall, and then falls to where the ground meets the wall. "No," she says, her voice small. "NO!" she falls to her knees. She shuffles over to to the wall and starts to sob uncontrollably. I see a body under her. "T-TRI-IS!" she says between sobs. What? It's…Tris?

She's lying in a puddle of blood. I jump down to see if she still has a pulse. She does, but it's weak; probably from blood loss. I scoop her up as carefully as I can. I don't want to hurt her.

"Come on. We need to get her to the infirmary. Her pulse is weak, but if we don't get her there soon, it'll be gone," I say to Christina as I start speed walking to the infirmary.

*CHRISTINA'S POV*

"Is she gonna be okay?" Tobias asks as soon as the doctor comes out of Tris' room.

"She'll be fine, Four," the doctor says. "Do you want to go see her?"

"Yes," I say. We walk into her room and see her on the bed. She's awake and laying down, her head propped up on a pillow.

"Hey," she says with a small smile.

"Tris, I am so so so sorry," I say, "and I'll do anything to make it up to you. I swear."

"No, Christina, it's okay," she says; Abnegation selflessness taking over.

"I insist," I say. "It's the least I could after, well…you know."

She contorts her face; she's thinking really hard. "I know what you could do," she says after a few minutes.

"What? I'll do anything." I tell her, walking closer to her bed. She smirks and I quickly add, "Well, not anything, but most things." Tris just smiles and then after a while, in a really bad impression of Eric's voice, says, "I want you to hang over the chasm for five minutes." I playfully shove her arm, not to hard because she _is_ hurt.

Even in the hospital, she's still pretty. She always insisted that she wasn't, that she looked like a twelve year old, but after a year, she's really matured. She grew to almost my height, but compared to Tobias, she's still tiny. She cut her hair chin length, and it makes her already-high cheek bones look higher. Her eyes are now a brighter light blue wit specks of her old eye color, a blue-gray, and navy blue ring around the irises. Her hips have curved in a lot more so she has shape. Her muscles are still there from training, but since she grew, she doesn't bulging, ugly looking forearms. **(A/N: in case you can't already tell, I am _really_ bad at describing people…)**

"I know what you can do!" she optimistically says; that was really loud. Before I can ask her what, she yells, "Tobias, I love you to death, but GET OUT!" She smirks, "Well unless you want to hear full-on girl talk…"

The look on his face is priceless. "I'm out. PEACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? <em>Please<em> review! It encourages me! Even if it's just something like "Good," "Cool," "Sweet," etc. that would make me so happy and I'd want to write _a lot_ more!**

**Also, in the last chapter, I said I had a new story, _Same Age_, and I said I'd post it the next day. Well, story short, I didn't. But now when I say that, I meant it. Tomorrow, since I have absolutely _nothing _to do, I'll start working on it. **

**Don't be Pansycakes and have a great day (or night)! **

**_Xoxo, _**

**_MrsTobiasEaton4ever_**


End file.
